L'aurore d'un regard
by Na.Shao
Summary: La nuit a été rude, bien plus difficile à gérer que les fois précédentes, et Remus comprend implicitement que Sirius se torture à force de se dire qu'il n'a pas fait assez, qu'il ne fait jamais assez.


**Blabla inutile :** un jour, mon Poussin Pailleté me dit, au détour d'une conversation, qu'elle aurait bien apprécié apercevoir un peu plus la relation Sirius/Remus à travers le prisme de leurs études à Poudlard... l'inspiration ne venant pas sur le moment, j'ai mis de côté l'idée pour la maturer et peut-être un jour lui donner vie.

Elle s'est matérialisée cette semaine, après de longs moments de réflexion. Je situe donc ce morceau de vie en 6ème année, environ, ou quelque chose du genre.

Petite dédicace pour mon poussin, donc, qui avait besoin d'un petit remontant ; en espérant que ça te plaise, ehe !

Le titre vient du recueil _Le Meneur de lune_ de Joë Bousquet.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La nuit finit lentement par descendre dans le ciel d'argent, vaincue par les rayons clairs du jour qui s'épanouit, avec grâce, dans un tambourinement de pas qui résonnent à travers le château ancien.

Sirius garde les yeux fermés et la clarté du matin se dépose progressivement sur son visage, lui réchauffant tendrement les entrailles et cette peau qui tire, encore et toujours, comme un masque consciencieusement porté chaque jour, chaque nuit ; le temps semble reprendre son cours après un si long interlude nocturne. Ses os craquent, ses muscles se réactivent lentement : l'odeur d'antiseptique lui monte alors au nez, précise, indélicate, et l'angoisse se met à crépiter de façon palpable entre ses veines bleues ; le jeune homme prend une grande inspiration et ouvre subitement les yeux avant de sentir la main de Remus enserrer la sienne.

Le malaise s'apaise pour quelques secondes subtiles, consumées par le regard surpris qui lui fait face et qui anesthésie la nausée douloureuse qui embrasse violemment sa trachée.

– Ne me dis pas que tu as passé la nuit ici ?

Sirius fronce les sourcils et scrute le visage de Remus, une ombre planant allègrement sur son front pâle.

– Tu ne penses quand même pas que j'allais te laisser seul après ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ? répond-il dans un grondement faussement contrarié ; Remus sait parfaitement que l'agacement que montre Sirius n'est pas dirigé vers lui mais vers ce loup funèbre qui, tel un fleuve noir, emporte toujours avec lui sa conscience et sa maitrise de lui-même.

Il ferme temporairement les yeux, la lumière vive de l'aube blessant ses iris dorés ; la sève semble alors affluer dans les terminaisons nerveuses de ses mains lorsque Sirius enlace leurs doigts ensemble. Remus sent un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres mutilées au contact de sa peau contre la sienne, et un espoir latent se cristallise au fond de son cœur, champ de bataille trop longtemps dévasté par l'effroi et le spectre de la répulsion face à sa propre personne, sa propre condition.

Dans ces instants de quiétude éphémère et précaire, Remus aperçoit Sirius sans son masque, sans son rire, sans son sourire éclatant pour le défendre ; il rencontre le reflet limpide de sa peur, de ses doutes, de son affection, cette peine et cette souffrance qui le rongent en silence alors qu'il se pose en conquérant sans blessures devant les élèves qui passent et repassent entre les couloirs, la salle commune et les multiples salles qui peuplent Poudlard.

– J'aurais dû être plus attentif, marmonne Sirius, les yeux baissés. Remus sent sa main se raidir entre la sienne, et un monstre de crainte et de détresse rampe le long de ses bras enveloppés par le tissu de sa chemise.

Le sel gris de l'aube se répand dans la petite pièce à part de l'infirmerie, à travers les grandes fenêtres qui surplombent l'espace, et Remus sent un épuisement infini lui contracter les muscles. Il lance un regard peiné à son compagnon.

– Tu fais déjà bien assez, Sirius, déclare-t-il à voix basse.

– Mais ce n'est jamais suffisant, rétorque amèrement l'héritier déchu des Black, respirant difficilement. Ses cils allongés, foncés, frôlent la peau blême qui s'étend sous ses yeux et souligne la nébuleuse nuageuse qui habille l'intérieur de son regard. Il tourne son attention vers les divers bandages qui hantent la peau livide de Remus ; un frisson lui parcourt l'échine lorsqu'il constate amèrement que la pleine lune, une fois de plus, a marqué celui qu'il aime au fer rouge.

La cicatrice cuivrée qui court au-dessus du sourcil de Remus s'anime sous l'impulsion donnée par les muscles de son visage ; Sirius observe les couches de peau se mouvoir devant lui, les pansements qui se pressent les uns à côté des autres sur une joue massacrée, les blessures qui montrent le bout de leur nez en dépassant parfois des masses de bandages additionnés. La nuit a été rude, bien plus difficile à gérer que les fois précédentes, et Remus comprend implicitement que Sirius se torture à force de se dire qu'il n'a pas fait assez, _qu'il ne fait jamais assez. _

Les doigts de Remus glissent sur l'intérieur du bras de Sirius, caressent son poignet fin et strié de vert et bleu ; le sang pulse en continu contre sa main, action rassurante qui l'ancre dans cette réalité où il s'autorise enfin à avoir les pleins pouvoirs sur sa personne, contrairement à la nuit laiteuse préfigurée par cette lune à la fois attirante et dévastatrice.

Tirant légèrement sur son bras, il amène Sirius à lui. Ce dernier lève un regard surpris vers Remus qui se contente de s'approcher, son nez effleurant celui de l'autre jeune homme comme pour demander la permission ; il y aura toujours cette retenue, cette peur du rejet au fond de ses os, cette sensation d'avoir un hiver permanent qui pétrifie ses émotions enroulé autour de son corps pour le ramener, toujours, toujours, vers ce traumatisme lié à l'enfance, à la haine, au dégoût de l'autre entité qui habite ses veines.

Sirius passe une main délicate entre ses cheveux en désordre, ses yeux réfléchissant la lueur pâle de l'aurore tel un soleil de soie ; Remus se sent parfois engourdi d'un bonheur instable en laissant ses yeux glisser le long de la silhouette de Sirius, et les questions et autres interrogations fusent – _pourquoi moi, alors qu'il y a bien d'autres figurants potentiels ? –_ avant qu'il ne les fasse taire quand Sirius finit par l'embrasser. Ses lèvres ont un goût de sang et de sel contre les siennes ; ces lèvres qui tuent l'absence et terrassent les craintes éparses qui colorent le cœur charnu de Remus.

– Je suppose que tu n'es pas censé être là… ? murmure-t-il, sa voix teintée d'amusement alors qu'il tend l'oreille afin de percevoir la possible présence de Madame Pomfresh.

Sirius esquisse un sourire, détendu par le baiser partagé quelques secondes auparavant.

– James sait comment contourner le problème, dit-il tout en dirigeant son regard vers le sol où trône un épais morceau de tissu que Remus reconnaît immédiatement. La Cape d'Invisibilité s'étale en drapés délicats sur le carrelage crème de la pièce que l'infirmière réserve habituellement à Remus afin de ne pas éveiller de quelconques soupçons quant à sa condition.

Un calme tiède s'installe au creux de sa cage thoracique ; Sirius presse ses lèvres contre sa joue qui n'est pas blessée et ils restent ainsi de longs instants, enlacés l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Remus ferme les yeux et s'autorise à respirer à pleins poumons l'odeur rassurante de son compagnon, lui qui se sent toujours tel un étranger au milieu des autres ; mais la sensation désagréable s'évapore dans l'étreinte éblouissante de Sirius.

Huit heures sonnent alors que la lumière se déverse entre les murs en longues rivières d'argent, et Remus soupire, la fin du calvaire s'éclipsant enfin entre les lignes floues de son esprit.


End file.
